Vieni con me
by cilieginamarta
Summary: La cornice della storia è presa spunto dall'episodio de "Il coltello di ceramica".


Un tiepido raggio di sole filtrava tra i tendaggi color albicocca posti sulle finestre della camera da letto. Un soffio di timido vento le smuoveva facendole ondeggiare e al contempo accarezzare il pavimento. Persino l'aria che avvolgeva la stanza sembrava diversa dalla solita abituata a respirare, odorava di bouquet fiorito. Eppure fiori non abitavano quella dimora, solo una pianta verde, più precisamente un Ficus Starlight, riempiva un angolo del soggiorno.

Una grande libreria occupava una parete, libri di scienza, letture forensi, manuali di chimica erano poggiati sui ripiani di essa.

Accanto un letto, troppo grande per una sola persona.

La coperta, trapuntata di tonalità marrone caldo, si sposava perfettamente con i morbidi cuscini ecrù.

Anche quando dormiva cullata tra le braccia di Morfeo Sara sembrava una creatura eterea.

I capelli sciolti erano leggermente mossi e scendevano verso il basso accarezzandole il volto.

Le guance erano rosa pallido e tra esse si nascondevano delle piccole lentiggini.

Lentamente le palpebre iniziarono a muoversi schiudendosi.

I suoi occhi erano come il cioccolato, caldi e intensi, come un vortice da cui vorresti essere catturato e mai lasciato andare.

Rimase qualche istante a fissare il vuoto, assorta nei suoi pensieri quando le labbra si mossero in un sorriso.

Era raggiante era profondamente felice.

Le sarebbe piaciuto continuare a farsi coccolare dal torpore delle calde lenzuola ma una nuova giornata l'attendeva.

Così come tutte le mattine si dedicò ai suoi gesti abitudinari, riordinare casa, mettere in ordine riviste e giornali fino a che un flash le illuminò il pensiero.

Grissom.

Un solo nome che traboccava infiniti sospiri.

Si ricordò quanto successo la notte prima durante il turno di lavoro.

Era stato un caso impegnativo, l'assassinio di una ballerina trovata nella sua abitazione.

Al caso lavorarono Gil e Sara .

La casa della giovane vittima presentava un arredamento semplice,mobili bianchi componevano il salotto intervallati da un divano e due sofà in eco-pelle nero.

Al centro del salone sul tavolo in ferro battuto, anch'esso nero, era posto un vaso di vetro dalla forma snella. Mancava d'acqua e le calle al suo interno iniziavano ad appassirsi.

Sulla parete di sinistra erano appesi due quadri con cornice in pvc lucido e una finestra era posta tra essi. Questa presentava il vetro rotto, segno di una possibile infrazione.

Grissom, munito di pinzette e sacchetto di carta, si stava occupando di raccogliere ogni frammento caduto sul pavimento avendo minuziosa attenzione a non lasciarsene scappare neppure il più piccolo.

Sara, dopo aver posto sotto esame accurato la porta d'ingresso alla ricerca di impronte digitali, si diresse verso le scale che conducevano al piano superiore e alla camera da letto.

Entrando in quest'ultima la prima cosa che catturò il suo interesse fu il letto sfatto. Le coperte pendevano da un lato del materasso fino toccare il freddo pavimento, il cuscino era martoriato da alcuni squarci.

Brutto segno, pensò la scienziata.

Sulle pareti poster di ballerini appartenenti a corpi di ballo facevano da contorno alla stanza asettica mentre la passava al setaccio munita di torcia elettrica.

Stava analizzando ogni metro, ogni centimetro alla ricerca di prove quando vide delle macchie di sangue sul pavimento.

Rimase ferma e ritta a studiare la nuova scoperta quando ebbe l'illuminazione, la gocciolatura era al contrario una strisciata che portava sotto il letto.

Sara, che era china sulle ginocchia per analizzare meglio il ritrovamento raccolse dei campioni di DNA, che nel frattempo si era seccato, abbassandosi ulteriormente per scrutare sotto il letto.

Spostò a poco a poco la coperta che ciondolava dal giaciglio al pavimento quando sbucò da li sotto una mano, gelida e tremante, che l'afferrò per il polso obbligandola a gettare un grido di soccorso.

A quell'urlo ne seguì l'arrivo tempestivo di Grissom con il volto scosso e gli occhi raggelati per quanto udito.

La scena che gli si presentò davanti fu destabilizzante.

Sara aveva tra le braccia la giovane ballerina ancora agonizzante per le numerose coltellate inflitte dal suo carnefice.

"Debbie cerca di respirare. Stai tranquilla, sta arrivando l'ambulanza" le diceva la donna anch'essa sotto shock.

"Chi ti ha fatto questo? Ti prego resisti" proseguì.

Purtroppo non ci fu necessità del mezzo di soccorso poiché la ragazza smise di respirare in pochi istanti.

Ne seguì l'arrivo del coroner per accertare l'ora del decesso.

Un angolo buio dimenticato da tutti, nel quale neppure un filo di luce artificiale rischiarava, faceva da sostegno a Sara.

I capelli pendevano e le coprivano il volto distrutto e spossato,lo sguardo era lontano,non era presente e la mente rievocava il volto di Debbie rigato dalle lacrime.

Un'altra giovane vita rubata, pensava.

Quanto tempo rimase nell'oscurità a meditare la donna non lo seppe,si accorse solo più tardi di non essere la sola a far da compagna al buio.

Grissom se ne stava lì, appoggiato al parapetto del corridoio a osservarla.

I suoi occhi blu brillavano come due zaffiri splendenti e quegli occhi non avevano smesso un momento di contemplarla.

Solo quando fu scoperto l'entomologo si avvicinò alla collega.

"Sara" disse,muovendo la mascella da destra a sinistra come è sua consuetudine fare quando si trova in impaccio, per poi proseguire "Forse dovresti sciacquarti le mani."

Sara guardò il suo interlocutore aggrottando la fronte quasi il suo intelletto non stesse recependo il suggerimento e in seguito lasciò cadere lo sguardo verso i suoi arti vedendoli ancora sporchi del sangue della povera vittima.

Analizzò le mani, prima il dorso e successivamente il palmo compiendo questa operazione diverse volte.

Si sentiva bloccata in un vortice emozionale e non sapeva come uscirne indenne.

Grissom sapeva che lei era una donna molto sensibile, era consapevole che all'occorrenza con le persone indossava una maschera per non mostrare le sue debolezze e per apparire più forte di quanto in realtà non sia.

Maschera che con lui non ha mai indossato se non inizialmente e che, grazie alla sua devozione, alle sue insicurezze e all'amore incondizionato ha reso quest'uomo totalmente devoto ed eternamente pronto a manifestarglielo,come in questa circostanza dove aveva il disperato bisogno della persona che ama, non del suo supervisore.

Con passo deciso Grissom le si avvicinò, erano uno di fronte all'altro, occhi negli occhi, così vicini che poteva avvertirne le sue paure.

Portò con gesto affettuoso il suo braccio intorno la vita di Sara, il suo tocco era avvolgente, l'avrebbe sempre protetta.

La invitò a seguirlo al piano più basso dell'abitazione senza staccarsi un attimo da lei incurante degli sguardi delle persone accorse.

L'uomo che fece del lavoro la sua vita, che antepose la scienza sui sentimenti stava abbandonando la scena del crimine per via di una collega troppo sensibile ed emotiva.

No.

L'uomo stava abbattendo il muro che aveva eretto davanti sé, davanti all'unica persona che abbia mai amato e che non avrebbe mai lasciato andar via anche se questo significasse inseguirla fino in capo al mondo.


End file.
